


Touken Danshi and The Order Of The Phoenix

by Jadisyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadisyn/pseuds/Jadisyn
Summary: Growing up in the Citadel Hiroki loved training with his father and dreamed of taking over one day as the Saniwa.A letter from the Emperor of Japan changes things. The British Ministry know who he once was and in order to keep his magic he needs to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However he won't be going alone.On their mission to protect their new Master, the Genji brothers are about to face some of the darkest moments of their past. The Wizarding World hasn't forgotten about the deadly blades of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is my first fic and it was a challenge to myself to get something written and posted...because I've always wanted to post but have never had the courage to do so. That led to this being written and posted without editing or even re-reading because I would have chickened out. So apologise for any spelling/grammer/any really mistakes. 
> 
> Characters maybe OOC and timelines might be askew but hey....it's fanfiction right?
> 
> This fic is just an idea at the moment that I'm exploring as I go so no idea where it'll take us :) 
> 
> Thanks!

_My Dear Friend,_

_I am writing to you on a matter of great urgency. The Imperial family have been contacted by our Minister of Magic regarding your adopted son Prince Hiroki. The British Ministry are aware that he resides here and are demanding he be returned to them immediately. They insist he return to live with his blood family, despite their abandonment and your subsequent adoption of him. Naturally we have refused them._

_Your blood adoption of the Prince is irrefutable, however there is still British blood running through his veins and the DNA of his blood relations and as such he, unfortunately is bound by magic to attend Hogwarts._

_Please believe me my friend, I have had our best investigate and unfortunately if the Prince wishes to retain his magic, he must attend Hogwarts this coming September._

_Should he choose to attend, know that his blood family hold no legal or magical claim. Your blood adoption is final. In the eyes of the law and magic itself you are the Prince’s father. As he is a member of the Magical branch of the Imperial family, I suggest assigning guards for the duration of his stay at Hogwarts. I have included the laws and charters that relate to Hogwarts hosting Royalty, I also suggest you take advantage of everything possible to ensure Prince Hiroki’s safety…and the British Ministry’s discomfort._

_Know you have the Ministry and Imperial Family standing beside you,_

_Your Friend,_

_The Emperor._

“Hogwarts…” Hizamaru muttered passing the letter to his older brother. “I do not like this Aruji.”

“I know Hizamaru. I do not like it one bit either. However I have looked over the documents the Emperor sent and he is right. There is nothing we can do. Hiroki wishes to retain his magic, therefore he must attend.” The Saniwa pressed his long fingers to the bridge of his crooked nose. “Is it selfish that I would prefer he stay here and lose his magic then attend that school?”

“Selfish? No. It would be the least painful option.” Higekiri gently placed the letter back on the Saniwa’s desk. He rested his hand on the hilt of his blade and turned to stare out the window. “My memories often escape me,” He sighed. “However I remember our time with _them _quite clearly, unfortunately.” His gaze turned to his brother, who’s own was staring blankly at the bookshelf behind the Saniwa’s desk.

“It is your memories that have forced me to ask this.” The Saniwa said softly. “It would ease my fears knowing that my son was protected by the two of you. You have knowledge that could help him and most certainly keep him safe. I would like assign the two of you to Hiroki’s care. I would no longer be your Aruji, Hiroki would. Your first and only priority would be to him.” The Genji brothers shared a numb glance.

“We will guard the Prince.” Higekiri announced. The elder sauntered over to his younger brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. “They will not torture you again Ototo.”

“I will not send you two alone.” The Saniwa rose and in a flurry of golden robes rounded the desk. He placed a hand on Hizamaru’s other shoulder. “I am planning a team to join you. However I wish for you two to be assigned to Hiroki, to be with him and watch over him all the time. To guard him and help guide him. I will understand if you cannot and will find others, I would prefer the two of you but I will not force you.”

“We will not fail you or the Prince.” Hizamaru announced. “Regardless of my fears, I will not fail.” The Saniwa smiled.

“I know you won’t. Now, who should accompany you two?”

>>

Hiroki was not happy. While he was desperate to keep his magic, he really detested having to leave the Citadel and Japan just to attend this stupid school. “First they abandon me and ignore me for 4 years and now they’re so desperate to have me.” He muttered pacing the hall.

“Would you join me Hiroki-kun?” The green eyed teen spun around at the request. _Weird, _he thought, _I swear he wasn’t there a minute ago._

Mikazuki Munechika didn’t look at the teen as he kneeled down beside him. Silently he poured the frazzled boy a cup of tea and handed it over with a calming smile. He watched Hiroki take a sip before picking up his own cup. “Share what’s on your mind Hiroki-kun.” Hiroki took a deep shaky breath.

“I’m scared Mikazuki-dono.” He admitted staring down into his tea cup. “What if they won’t let me return here? What if something happens? Hizamaru and Higekiri are terrified to go back, it isn’t fair of Otasan to make them go and it’s not fair for the British people to make me go!” Mikazuki chuckled softly before taking a deep sip of his tea.

“It is okay to be scared Hiroki-kun. Only when won is scared can one then be brave.” The Tachi handed the teen a piece of tea cake. “Eat.” He said. “They cannot make you stay, Aruji won’t allow it. The Emperor won’t allow it and we, the Touken Danshi won’t allow it. You forget little one, we travel back in time on a weekly basis.” The Tachi chuckled and ruffled the teen’s shaggy black hair. “If something happens, you let Higekiri, Hizamaru and the rest of us handle it. You are a child and such things are not your responsibility.”

“You should have seen Hizamaru, Mikazuki-dono. Higekiri told us their story, from when they were with the wizards, and Hizamaru-dono was trembling during it. He’s so scared. He tried to hide it but I can tell, he’s terrified. And Higekiri, he’s just…blank.” Mikazuki sighed.

“Aruji gave them a choice Hiroki-kun. They both did not hesitate. Their past with the wizards is just that. While I have no doubt they will have hardships ahead in this mission, I have faith in them and in you that you all will come out of this stronger.” Tea finished, the Tachi began packing up his tea set. He handed the last teacake to Hiroki.

“I wish I had your faith Mikazuki-dono.” Hiroki popped the tea cake in his mouth.

“You are young yet Hiroki-kun. Give it time.” Mikazuki rose and gracefully bowed to the teen. “Trust those around you Hiroki-kun. Aruji is trusting you with Higekiri and Hizamaru. He has faith in you, consider this a test, or is it no longer your dream to take over and become Saniwa one day?” Mikazuki’s chuckle echoed down the hall behind him.

Hiroki sighed, he wasn’t sure if he was comforted by his talk with Mikazuki or not. He was sure however, that he still didn’t won’t to go to Britain. 


	2. Of Wands and Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished chapter 2! After a few false starts here it is. All grammer/spelling mistakes are my own because I've just typed it all and posted before I second guessed myself...anyway...Enjoy!

Diagon Alley was just chaotic as Hizamaru remembered it being, only this time he had to navigate a human body through the crowds. While many of the shops had been established since he’d last been taken to the Alley, there were a few buildings he recognised. Amongst those, the unstable looking white building of Gringotts Wizard Bank and the pillared windows of Ollivander’s Wand Shop. 

“But I don’t need a wand.” Hiroki insisted as the Saniwa led the group towards the famous wand shop. Kogitsunemaru and Mikazuki Munechika had been chosen to act as guards for the Saniwa during their excursion to the alley. Higekiri and Hizamaru flanked Hiroki loyally and Iwatooshi and Tonbokiri provided an extra presence that left many witches and wizards in Diagon Alley scrambling out of their way. 

“I know you’re skilled in wand-less magic Hiroki, you’ve told us many times.” Iwatooshi and Tonbokiri waited outside as the rest of the group entered Ollivander’s Wand Shop. “Unfortunately in this country’s so called wisdom, you are required to have one.” 

“Well, well, I had excepted to see you much sooner Mr Potter.” A man with grey wild hair appeared out from behind one of the towering shelves of wand boxes. Higekiri and Hizamaru stepped in front of Hiroki, shielding the teen from the man’s eyes. Hizamaru’s hand went to the hilt of his blade while Higekiri half drew his from it’s sheath. “Though perhaps not a Mr Potter anymore.” The man corrected holding up his hands in an attempt to appear unarmed and peaceful. 

“Not for many years.” The Saniwa pulled the man’s attention from his son to himself. “Mr Ollivander I presume?”

“That is me.” The man said. Ollivander bowed slightly to the Saniwa. “Perhaps we could all relax a bit and get onto business yes?” The wand maker’s eye flickered uncertainly to the tense forms of the Genji brothers. 

“Higekiri, Hizamaru; it’s okay.” Hiroki said. His soft voice held all of his father’s authoritative tone. Higekiri sheathed his blade however neither brother relaxed. “I have been informed Mr Ollivander that in this country to study at Hogwarts I am required to have a wand.” 

“That is correct.” The wand maker replied. “It has been proven that attempts to study magic without a focus such as a wand is extremely dangerous.” 

“Curious, my son has been studying magic since he was six without the aid of a wand or focus and he has never had a problem. I myself have never used a wand, I don’t recall any Saniwa having utilised them.” The Saniwa frowned at the wand maker. “Hiroki will get one, though I doubt he’ll use it.” It was Ollivander’s turn to frown. 

“He won’t pass his classes if he refuses to use a wand.” The grey haired man pointed out. 

“I’m not here to pass Mr Ollivander. Now, can we get this wand purchase underway please?” Mikazuki chuckled from where he’d made himself comfortable leaving against the counter. 

“Very well then.” Ollivander huffed. “What you do is your own, however I refuse to let you leave with the wrong wand. It could put those around you in danger. Now, let me see.” The wand maker ducked back between the shelves. 

“This is a waste of time.” Hiroki muttered. 

“This whole thing is a waste of time and yet if you want to keep your magic, we have no choice.” The Saniwa placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “We’ll be looking for a way to get you home as soon as possible, until then though you must stay here. Please try to find something to keep you from being miserable the whole time you’re here.” Hiroki sighed. 

“Well, Hogwarts does actually have a world renowned Potions Master teaching potions. That could be interesting, I haven’t had the chance to study potions in depth before.” 

“There you go. That’s something.” 

“Besides, I can always just spend the year training with Higekiri and Hizamaru. I’d come back better than you!” The Saniwa laughed before trapping Hiroki in a head lock. 

“You really think a year with the Genji brothers is enough to beat me? Get your head out of the stars.”

“Is that a challenge Saniwa-sama?” Higekiri laughed. 

“We’ll make sure you can take him Aruji.” Hizamaru exclaimed playfully. Laughing, Hiroki pulled himself free of his father’s grasp just as Ollivander stepped back out from behind the shelving a handful of wand boxes in his arms. 

“Try this, eleven and one half inch, yew with Veela hair core.” Hiroki didn’t even need to touch the offered wand for it to violently start sparking red. Higekiri pulled Hiroki back behind him just before the wand exploded. “Clearly not.”

“Clearly.” Hiroki agreed wide-eyed. 

“This next. Cedar, eleven inches Hippogriff feather core.” Cautiously Hiroko took the wand. It shook violently in his hand, he returned it to the wand maker without testing further. “Hmm. You’re a tricky one. I picked this on a whim however, twelve inches Japanese Cypress, powdered dragon scales is its core.” A warmth spread over Hiroki as he grasped the wand. This wand felt familiar to him despite never having seen it before. 

“Whoa.” He muttered. 

“I believe that’s it young Sir.” Ollivander announced. “It’s a very powerful wand, you will truely be capable of great feats with it by your side.” 

“I’ll admit that this wand feels right Mr Ollivander.” Hiroki said boxing his new wand back away. “However I still maintain that I do not need it.” Mikazuki chuckled again at the look of disbelief on the wand maker’s face. 

“You are a stubborn one indeed young prince.” 

HPTR

“Have you at least got all the books on the list Aruji?” Hizamaru asked as he watched Hiroki climb atop Iwatooshi’s shoulders, much as the diminutive Imanotsurugi did often. 

“To the left Iwatooshi-san please.” The tall naginata laughed and followed Hiroki’s instruction. “Perfect. Thanks.” 

“Aruji?” Hiroki didn’t respond to Hizamaru as he looked over the books on the top shelf. 

“I believe he has everything.” Higekiri assured his younger brother as he looked over the pile of books in his arms.

“Hizamaru-san, how much of this wizard money do I have left?” Hiroki called down, not looking up from the book he was reading the back of. 

“We have all of your supplies minus your potions ones Aruji, remaining you have fifty four galleons, ten sickles and town knuts to spend on whatever you wish.” The Saniwa had left the Genji brothers and Iwatooshi with Hiroki as he’d headed to Gringotts with the others. He’d given his son a strict budget, knowing if left unchecked Hiroki would leave with the entire book store. 

“Catch Hizamaru-san!” Hizamaru caught the book Hiroki had dropped down to him. Practical First Aid Potions of the World By S.Snape. “He’s the Potions Master at Hogwarts. He’s world renowned and from what I’ve read he’s actually as smart as they say. I’m actually excited to be learning from him.” He tossed down another book that Hizamaru caught easily. The Wolfsbane Project By S. Snape. “I like that he doesn’t name his books ridiculous names like some do.” 

“At lest he’s excited about something.” Higekiri offered as the pile of books Hizamaru was catching grew higher. 

“Did it have to be potions?” Hizamaru muttered careful not to let his young master hear. Higekiri squeezed his brothers shoulder. 

“They can do so much more good than what we’ve seen. Look here, this book follows the potions master as he develops and successfully creates the Wolfsbane potion. And this one here is an emergency first aid book incase of accidents in the potions lab.” 

“I get your point Anija.” Hizamaru admitted. He couldn’t help smiling softly as Hiroki flicked through yet another book excitedly. “As long as he is happy.” 

“The rest of my money I shall spend at the Potions place here.” Hiroki announced climbing down from Iwatooshi’s shoulders. 

“Very well Aruji.” Higekiri smiled. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback always welcome. Thanks Heaps Peeps!


	3. The Lost Blade of Salazar Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three! Same as usual it hasn't been edited any and all mistakes are my own :) Thanks! Enjoy!

Hizamaru wasn’t at all impressed by the British witches and wizards, the Hogwarts Headmaster and the Potters least of all. They protested the moment the Saniwa, Mikazuki Munechika and Hizamaru had entered the Gringotts meeting room without Hiroki. 

“Where is my son?” James Potter demanded jumping to his feet. When the Saniwa ignored his outburst he drew his wand. He didn’t have time to even contemplate what spell to use when the tips of two blades pressed against him. One against his throat the other pressed over his heart. 

“Put it away.” Mikazuki said, his usual cheer absent from his voice. Hizamaru’s eyes were locked with Potter’s. James Potter slowly returned his wand to it’s holster and took a step back. 

“May I introduce Mikazuki Munechika and Hizamaru.” The Saniwa said. “Hizamaru, along with his brother Higekiri are my son’s personal guard.” James Potter began to turn and interesting shade of red when the Saniwa stressed that Hiroki was his son. 

“So I have been informed. However surely you don’t want the lad alienated from his peers.” Headmaster Dumbledore said. Hizamaru didn’t for one moment like the twinkle in his eyes. 

“They will follow where ever my son goes. No exceptions.” The Saniwa said stonily. “They will also be joined by a squad of other guards once they arrive at the school.” 

“Yes I received your demands.” Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes vanishing. “I find it insulting that you don’t believe my school is safe enough and that a bunch of sword wielding Tsukumogami can offer protection where I cannot.” 

“If the Prince had his way, he wouldn’t be going to your school.” Mikazuki said. “And frankly Headmaster, the news coming out of your school the last few years doesn’t paint a safe picture.” 

“Your most wanted serial killer, having been believed defeated possessed one of your professors.” Hizamaru recounted.

“Giant snake petrifying students, ghost and cats alike.” Mikazuki continued. 

“A werewolf running loose and attacking students.” 

“And just last year, a rigged interschool competition resulted in not only an underaged competitor and a death of one of your own students but the return to power of your most wanted criminal.” The Saniwa finished. “So forgive me for not thinking you capable of protecting my son.” Dumbledore glared at the Saniwa, who wasn’t fazed in the slightest. 

“As I informed the Japanese Ministry, I will not allow your warriors on Hogwarts grounds.” Dumbledore said. 

“Hizamaru.” The Saniwa prompted. Hizamaru cleared his throat. 

“Aruji is a Prince, Headmaster Dumbledore and according to Hogwarts’ own rules dating back to it’s conception, visiting royalty are entitled to be accompanied by guards of their own choosing.” He could recite the ancient Hogwarts rule book word for word and had spent days studying to catch up with any and all changes that had been made. Thankfully no changes had been made to the section relating to royal visits.

“You have a choice Headmaster,” The Saniwa said. “You can either accept Higekiri, Hizamaru and my chosen squad on your grounds or I relocate my entire Citadel to Hogwarts and you deal with me and nearly fifty of my men on your doorstep. They are all very fond of Hiroki.” 

“His name is Harry.” Lily Potter demanded her glare as fierce as her husbands’s.

“His name is Hiroki and he is my son, heir and future Saniwa of my Citadel. He is a Prince of Magical Japan and you have no rights to him.” The Saniwa snarled, his controlled composure dropping. 

“They know that.” Mikazuki said studying the Potters. “That is why they’re so angry. They finally realised that they threw away an extraordinarily powerful young wizard to focus on their favourite child.” Lily Potter seemed to look a bit sheepish as Mikazuki scolded them. James Potter on the other hand only reddened in the face. 

“He was safe where he was. You had no right to remove him from his family.” He snarled. 

“I did no such thing.” The Saniwa said. “That fat lump of a man abandoned the small child in the middle of Tokyo during a business trip. Had Kashuu Kiyomitsu and Yamatonokami Yasusada not found him, he’d have frozen to death in the snow. And this was the person he was supposedly safe with?” James Potter had nothing to say to that. “Hiroki will join us once I am satisfied we have reached an understanding. He does not need to be subjected to petty tantrums and arguments.” 

“Very well, let’s move on.” Dumbledore said. He pulled out a piece of parchment. “I see that young Hiroki-”

“Apologies Headmaster however until given permission otherwise, it is excepted that the Prince be referred to as such. He is a Prince after all.” Gringotts Branch Manager Fireclaw interjected. The Goblins present had sat back and watched the events unfold until now. “Disrespect of one with as high a standing as Lord Saniwa and the Prince won’t be tolerated by us further. You have all had your little outbursts, now we insist you show proper decorum from here on in.” The Goblin held the Headmaster’s twinkle free gaze with his own steely one. 

“Very well.” The Headmaster conceded. “It concerns me that the Prince has not selected any electives. His future employment options will be slim with just a basic subjects.” 

“Headmaster, my son does not, nor does he need to study at Hogwarts for any reason other than keeping his magic. He has no interest in Care of Magical Creatures, Divination or any other class available to him.” 

“Yes the Japanese Ministry did make it quite clear. However after second year studies are required to take two additional subjects on top of the core subjects.” That annoying twinkle appeared back in the Headmaster’s eyes. The Saniwa looked over to HIzamaru and gestured for him to reply to Dumbledore.

“The wording of that rule is quite clear.” The Headmaster broke out into a grin as Hizamaru starts speaking. “At the end of Their second year students are required to take two additional subjects. Headmaster, I believe you will find that this is Aruji’s first year at Hogwarts, therefore this rule does not apply.” The twinkle and grin disappeared from the Headmaster’s face. “I believe you will also find that there are a few rules regarding visiting or studying royalty that superseded the subject requirements.” There was silence around the meeting room once Hizamaru finished speaking. Dumbledore was openly glaring at the aqua haired Tachi. 

“Where the hell did you pull this guy from?” James Potter exclaimed. 

“May I ask Mr Hizamaru, just how you became so familiar with the Hogwarts Laws and Rules?” Lily Potter questioned. Hizamaru looked over at the Saniwa who nodded, answering the unasked question. 

“I was there when the rules were written and decided on Mrs Potter.” He said. “My brother and I were both there during the conception and construction of the school.” A look of realisation crossed Dumbledore’s face. 

“I recognise that blade.” He said. “And I know what you are. You are The Muggle’s Bane. You are the lost blade of Salazar Slytherin.” He announced much to the stunned silence of the Potters. “That would make your brother, I am assuming, The Griffin’s Might. The blade he wielded after Godric Gryffindor gifted his son the Sword of Gryffindor.” 

The jaws of the Potters nearly hit the floor in shock. 

The Saniwa smirked slightly. 

Mikazuki Munechika started laughing. 

Hizamaru just sighed and nodded once to confirm the Headmaster’s statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback most welcome! Thanks! :)


	4. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Same warnings apply, I typed and posted so all mistakes are mine :) I'm not entirely happy with it but here you go!

“Yes, I believe I was called that once.” Higekiri drew everyone’s attention as he entered the meeting room. He was followed by a disgruntled looking Hiroki and Kogitsunemaru. Tonbokiri and Iwatooshi followed and kept watch by the doors. “Not one of the better names I believe I’ve had.” 

“You’re current name means beard cutter, how is that any better?” Dumbledore questioned, though his gaze stayed fixed on Hiroki who stared straight ahead refusing to look directly at any of the witches and wizards seated at the table. 

“Because I did.” Higekiri said with a grin. “Griffin’s Might? I can’t remember earning that name, do you Ototo?” Hizamaru shook his head. “Names are not important anyway.” 

“Now that that is settled.” The Saniwa said and as he rose, Hizamaru and Mikazuki stood as well. Hizamaru found it difficult to ignore the disrespect the British party were showing as they remained seated. The slight frown that appeared for a moment on Higekiri’s face assured him that his elder brother agreed. “This is my son and heir, Prince Hiroki, Kogitsunemaru, Iwatooshi, Tonbokiri and you have met Higekiri. This is Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Mr James Potter and Mrs Lily Potter. With them are Mr Alastor Moody and Ms Nymphadora Tonks.”

“Oh Harry, you’ve grown so much.” Hizamaru barely resisted rolling his eyes as Lily Potter began to tear up. Hiroki scoffed as he sat down beside Hizamaru, Higekiri on the other side of him. 

“Well, that tends to happen after thirteen years, doesn’t it?” While Higekiri’s soft voice had a slightly playful edge, Hizamaru knew his older brother well though and could hear the snide attack he’d aimed. Lily Potter’s wince confirmed it had hit it’s target head on. 

“Higekiri.” Kogitsunemaru warned. Higekiri merely shrugged and chuckled. 

“Am I wrong?” He asked.

“No you’re not.” Hiroki said. “And to be completely honest Mrs Potter, I should be thanking you and your husband.” At the confused expressions on the face’s of the two Potters he continued. “If you had not of dumped me with the Dursley’s, Vernon Dursley wouldn’t have been able to abandon me in Tokyo and I never would have met my Father and family. So for that,” Hiroki rose and bowed slightly to the Potters. “Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita. That being said, I’m still not happy about having to attend Hogwarts.” Higekiri and Mikazuki chuckled. 

“We’re so sorry for what Vernon did to you Harry.” James Potter said. He tried to reach over the table to place his hand on Hiroki’s. Higekiri reached out before he could and placed his hand on top of Potter’s. Potter stilled and eyed Higekiri’s smiling face warily before withdrawing his hand. 

“You abandoned me for your other child and left me on the doorstep of people who you knew detested everything I was. Sorry really isn’t going to cut it.” Hiroki said. “And to be honest, I’m not interested in apologies or amends, the only reason I’m here is to keep my magic.” The Potter’s visibly deflated as Hiroki turned his cold gaze to Headmaster Dumbledore. 

“Very well.” The Headmaster said. “Now I have discussed your class selection with your…The Saniwa, and I am concerned about your lack of electives.” 

“And as I am sure my Father told you Headmaster, I have zero interest or need to take any of the other classes Hogwarts offer. During my free periods I will be continuing my training with Higekiri-sama and Hizamaru-sama as well as keeping myself up to date with the going ons of my Father’s citadel.” Hiroki announced, being sure to stress his relationship with the Saniwa, who couldn’t contain the slight smirk. 

“Now Mr Pot-”

“I am not a Potter, Headmaster.” Hiroki snapped. “I will not be referred to as such.” Dumbledore frowned. 

“It is my understanding that the royal family are simply known by their titles in Magical Japan.” Dumbledore started. “What surname do you plan to use while living in Britan or do you plan on only going by your title? That will alienate you from your peers.” Hiroki smirked and shared a look with his father. The Saniwa nodded and prompted Hiroki to answer. 

“My Father and I did discuss this and while there are names I can go by, I have chosen differently. Higekiri-sama, Hizamaru-sama, with your blessing, I would like to be known as Genji Hiroki whilst in Britain.” Jaws dropped on both sides of the table. Higekiri and Hizamaru looked at each other around their young charge. Could they truely actually be Tresures of the Genji once more? 

“We would be honoured Aruji.” Higekiri announced. The smile that lit up Hiroki’s face could have lit up a room and it made Hizamaru smile as well. 

“I think it’s perfect for you Hiroki-kun.” Mikazuki said. Kogitsunemaru nodded as well and the Saniwa smiled proudly at him son. 

“Very well. Headmaster, I shall be Genji Hiroki. Or Hiroki Genji? It doesn’t matter, you may call me Genji-san.” Hiroki announced proudly. “Now that that is settled, what was your concern Headmaster?”

“Well then, yes, I do believe you would benefit from taking more classes. We offer some amazing electives. Perhaps Muggle Studies would interest you? Or Care of Magical Creatures?” Dumbledore suggested. He held his hand up to silence James Potter who seemed ready to argue Hiroki’s choice of surname. 

“No thank you Headmaster.” Hiroki said. “Was there anything else?”

“I am pleased that you have agreed to spend the remaining weeks before school starts with us. It will allow us time to catch you up on the years you have missed.” Dumbledore said. 

“I am already up to date with my Defense, Transfiguration, History and Charms studies.”

“Very good Mr Genji. That should make catching up much easier for you.” Dumbledore said smiling. He opened his mouth to continue speaking but a soft jingle caught everyone’s attention. The doors to the meeting room swung open. 

“Sumimasen! Sumimasen!” 

“Konnosuke?” The tiny fox leapt up onto the meeting table in front of the Saniwa. The red swirls on his forehead were flecked with specks of blood. “What has happened?”

“Apologies Aruji.” The small fox said. “The deployed squad has returned and there have been injures. Yagen-san requires your assistance.” The Saniwa leapt up, followed closely by Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru. 

“Konnosuke, who is it?” Hiroki asked scooping the little fox up in his arms and holding him close to his chest. He followed his father to the middle of the room where Tonbokiri and Iwatooshi had joined him. 

“It is Kiyomitsu-san.” Konnosuke said solemnly. 

“I must depart.” The Saniwa announced. “I shall be in contact and except you to treat my son correctly.” He warned Dumbledore and the Potters before turning to Higekiri and Hizamaru. 

“Look after him.” 

“Leave it to us, Saniwa-sama.” Higekiri said bowing. 

“We will not let you down.” Hizamaru added bowing deeply. The Saniwa smiled sadly and turned to Hiroki. 

“Be safe.” He said. “Listen to Higekiri and Hizamaru.”

“Perhaps just Hizamaru, he’s more reliable.” Mikazuki added tapping his temple. Higekiri merely chuckled and shrugged. Hizamaru felt his cheeks heat up when the others joined in with his brother’s laughter. 

“He’s got a point.” The Saniwa conceded with a small smile. “I wished to have had more time to say goodbye.” He admitted. 

“Kiyomitsu needs you. It’s okay. I’ll be fine.” Hiroki said. Konnosuke lifted one paw and wiped the tear away from Hiroki’s eye. “Thanks.”

“This Konnosuke is staying with you. He’ll be delivering our letters and updates.” The Saniwa said stroking the soft fur of the little fox in his son’s arms. “He’ll need a bath.” Konnosuke shrieked and squirmed out of Hiroki’s arms. He scrambled up Hizamaru’s back and settled on the Tachi’s shoulders. “Good luck with that.”

“Go Otōsan. I’ll be fine.” 

“I love you.” The Saniwa pulled his son in for a tight hug. Hiroki returned it just as tightly. 

“Love you too.”

“Be safe.” Pulling back the Saniwa joined the four Touken Danshi’s in the centre of the room. “Farewell.” He announced. With a clap of his hands, the group were engulfed in a tornado swirl of sakura blossoms. As the blossoms disappeared, so had they. 

Taking a deep shaky breath, Hiroki turned back to the group of British wizards and witches. 

So it begins, he thought glumly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! More HP characters next chapter promise!   
I'm starting to plan some pairings, so suggests/ideas welcome!   
Currently I'm leaning towards Iwatooshi/Hizamaru and that's about all so far...


	5. Headquarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

Hizamaru handed the piece of parchment back to Mrs Potter who took it without a word and handed it on to Higekiri.

“Fidelius charm, smart.” Higekiri commented handing the card over to Hiroki rather than back to Mrs Potter. “Only the Secret Keeper can reveal the location. Though if the Keeper dies all those who he has told become the new Secret Keepers. And what if one of them were to turn out to beuntrustworthy?” Higekiri trialled off when Mr Potter turned and glared at him. He just shrugged and chuckled.

“I find it strange that you can remember things like that, Higekiri-dono, yet you can’t remember your own brother’s name.” Konnosuke commented from his perch on Hiroki’s shoulder. Hizamaru felt his cheeks flush as Higekiri chuckled and the Potters stared at him.

“Be that as it may, names are relatively meaningless to me.” Higekiri said. “Shall we enter?”

Numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place had been pushed aside and between them number 12 had revealed itself. Worn front steps lead to a battered door with a silver knocker and no handle. Dumbledore led them inside and down a long dark hallway.

“This isn’t creepy at all.” Hiroki muttered. He’d pulled Konnosuke off of his should and hugged the small fox tightly to his chest. They were led through a door down the end of the hall and into a large dining room, filled mostly with red headed people. All activity stopped when they entered and everyone went silent.

“I would like to introduce you all to our guests. Prince Hiroki Genji and his personal guards Higekiri and Hizamaru.” Hizamaru could hear the distaste in Dumbledore’s voice when he address Hiroki by his title. They were introduced to the Weasley family, all six of them present anyway, Lord Sirius Black, the owner of the house and his partner Remus Lupin. The last person in the room was James Potter Junior.

“So you’re my little brother.” He commented looking Hiroki up and down.

“Maybe once I was, however not anymore.” Hiroki replied stroking Konnosuke’s soft fur.

“Why does he get personal guards?” Potter Junior questioned turning his hazel gaze onto Higekiri and Hizamaru. “What makes you so special?”

“He’s a Prince you dunderhead.” A tall pale man with greasy shoulder length black hair entered the kitchen. His black robes flowing behind him. Hizamaru heard Hiroki gasp and spun around to check on his charge. Hiroki’s green eyes were saucer wide and his jaw hung open.

“You’re Potions Master Snape aren’t you?” He asked. The man turned and looked at Hiroki with a raised eyebrow. He gave one slow nod of his head and Hiroki squealed in excitement. The Prince shoved Konnosuke into Hizamaru’s arms and hurried around the table to stand besides the Potions’ Master. Higekiri followed chuckling his way around the table. “Apologies Snape-Sensei but I am very excited to meet you.” Hiroki bowed deeply.

“Our Prince has become an avid fan of your Snape-dono.” Higekiri commented. “He even sent my brother down some strange dark alley to a bookshop after one of your books when the witch at Diagon Alley said she didn’t have it.” Hiroki’s cheeks reddened.

“I am very excited to be taught by you Snape-Sensei.” Hiroki announced. “I shall do my best.” Snape looked taken aback by Hiroki’s announcement.

“We shall see.” He said before picking up a plate and leaving the dining room. Hiroki turned and glared at Higekiri.

“Why did you have to say that? You embarrassed me.” He said pouting.

“Aruji, you were embarrassing yourself well enough without Anija’s help.” Hizamaru said. “Consider it payback for sending me down three different side alley’s and into at least six different bookstores in the hunt for that book.”

“And for us lending you the coins to purchase it.” Higekiri added. Hiroki sighed as the blonde patted his head lightly.

“You’re actually excited to be taught by that git?” Potter Junior asked looking at Hiroki as if he’d grown another head.

“Of course.” Hiroki exclaimed. “Potions is the only subject I haven’t yet been able to study fully and to be taught by someone so accomplished as Potions Master Snape, it’s amazing.”

“He’s accomplished but doesn’t have any patience in the classroom. If you’ve never studied before you might find his classes, and him, very difficult.” A bushy haired girl chimed in from the doorway. “I’m Hermione Granger.”

“I’ve been studying hard. The theory part I believe I’ve a good grasp on. I am Hiroki, this is Higekiri, Hizamaru and that little guy is Konnosuke.” Higekiri and Hizamaru bowed as the bushy haired girl waved.

“Potions is interesting that’s for sure, however it’s difficult. I’d be happy to help you if you want?” Hermione offered. Hiroki grinned and nodded quickly.

“That would be amazing!” He said.

“So you’re interested in Potions?” Mrs Potter asked. She’d taken a seat next to Potter Junior. “I was quite good a Potions myself during school. Perhaps I could help you as well?” Hiroki looked at her warily.

“Perhaps.” He said.

“And if you need any help with Transfiguration, I’m your man.” Mr Potter announced placing his hands on his wife’s shoulders. “We’re all happy to help you catch up.” There were excited nods from around the dining room.

“While I thank you for your offer, I am currently at a Hogwarts sixth grade level with my Transfiguration abilities. We study it a little different though I am perfectly capable.” Hiroki said.

“Different how?” Dumbledore questioned.

“The biggest difference I guess, is that I have no need for this.” Hiroki said pulling his wand from it’s holster. “It’s a bit restricting isn’t it?” There was stunned silence around the dinning room.

“You mean that you’re already using wand-less magic at your age?” Sirius Black questioned. Hiroki nodded.

“I’ve never owned a wand until this morning.” Hiroki admitted. “It’s only because of your laws that I purchased one at all. I won’t be needing it.”

“You won’t pass your OWLS if you don’t use it.” Mrs Potter warned. Hiroki laughed.

“I’m here to keep my magic Mrs Potter. Not pass your silly OWLS.” More stunned silence filled the room as everyone stared in shock at Hiroki. “We’ve had a long day. Would someone be able to show us to our room?” When no one made a move to help Hermione stepped forward.

“Come with me, I’ll show you where we’ve set you up.” Hiroki nodded.

“Good night.” Hiroki followed Hermione out of the dining room, Higekiri and Hizamaru behind him with Konnosuke curled up in the younger Genji’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, it was only a small one but there is more on the way I promise! Feedback welcome! Pairing ideas also welcome, I'm still feeling Iwatooshi/Hizamaru only cause I really love those two together....Thanks for reading!


	6. The Boggart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six is finally here! Sorry I wasn't sure where this was going and had a bit of a story line breakdown. It's speed typed on to much caffeine and not proof read so apologies for any grammatical and other mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cleaning had been a routine thing in the citadel. Everyone living there contributed and worked together to ensure the upkeep of their home. Hiroki had always been taught that cleaning the citadel was an important part of respecting the citadel and in turn respecting all those who lived within it. Even without magic, Hiroki didn’t mind cleaning. In fact he found it oddly soothing. In the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix however, it was anything but soothing. 

“This is so stupid.” Ron Weasley complained. Hiroki had to smother a giggle when he caught Higekiri holding up seven fingers behind the annoying red head’s back. “So bloody stupid.” He couldn’t keep the laugh in when Higekiri added another finger to his tally. 

“Oh shut up Ronald.” Hermione snapped. The young witch didn’t bother looking up from where she was furiously scrubbing at and ancient looking side table. “A little cleaning won’t kill you.” 

“It would take mum or dad two seconds to clean this room up.” James Potter Junior said. “They’re punishing us that’s why they’re making us scrub this creepy house rather than just using magic.” 

“Are you really that lazy?” James wasn’t even cleaning when Hiroki turned to face him. The brunet was sitting in the corner with his back against the wall fiddling with a small figurine. 

“Oh like you’ve ever cleaned anything Mr Princey.” James sneered. 

“Everyone who lives at the citadel takes part in the chore roster.” Hiroki said. “My Father and I included.” The sneer fell from James’ face. 

“Seriously?” He asked, this time, Hiroki was relieved, with a lot less attitude. 

“Indeed.” Higekiri chimed in. The blonde had clearly taken this conversation as an excuse for a break was sitting elegantly on top of a large trunk, his left leg over his right and his hands clasped on his knee. “Without magic even. The Saniwa is insistant on having a clean citadel.” 

“And if he didn’t assign you all chores, you’d be bored and causing trouble whenever you aren’t deployed.” Higekiri laughed and nodded, unable to refute his Aruji’s comment. 

“Anija!” At Hizamaru’s panicked shout, Higekiri leapt off of the trunk and drew his blade. There were thick iron shackles around Hizamaru’s wrists, ankles and neck, the weight of which had seemingly dropped the tachi to his knees. Standing in front of him was a large, muscular man with mane of wavy red hair and bushy matching beard. The man was standing behind a table holding a potion vial over a familiar blade. Higekiri looked down at the blade in his hand, his true form, to the one on the table. They were the same. 

The blade on the table hissed and steamed as the man poured the potion. A blood curling scream filled the room. The man was unfazed by the screaming, he inspected the blade with a frown. A second potions vial appeared in his hand, this one was a black sludge looking substance. Higekiri’s eyes widened and a sickening sense of realisation settled in his stomach. The potion this time was applied thick on the blade and settled there in a pulsing pile. Higekiri flinched as another scream rang through the air. The large man was still unfazed. 

“ANIJA!” Hizamaru screamed pulling desperately at the shackles. There were no chains holding him yet he couldn’t pull free. “Anija!” 

“Ototo!” Higekiri called. 

“It’s a boggart.” Hermione said, flinching as the black sludge began to sizzle on the blade and there was another scream, followed by the sound of someone gagging. 

“A boggart?” Hiroki asked, it was only Higekiri’s hand on his shoulder that was stopping him from running to Hizamaru. 

“A creature that shape shifts into a persons worst fear.” 

“Is that?” Ron trailed off, glancing at James, Higekiri then back to the large man again.

“Godric Gryffindor.” Higekiri snarled. Hiroki took a step back, he’d never seen Higekiri angry before. There was a murderous gleam in the blonde tachi’s hazel eyes that sent a shiver of fear through him. 

“Useless!” The man snarled picking the blade up. The blade wasn’t shining and well kept like it was currently on Higekiri’s hands. It was dented, chipped and warped and covered in scorch marks. Hiroki had seen blades come back broken in better conditions than this. 

“Anija!” The man smirked at Hizamaru’s bound form.

“Completely useless.” With a sadistic grin he through the blade against the wall. It shattered on impacted. Hizamaru screamed as the man began laughing. The laughter was cut off when a blade pierced his heart. 

“Shut up.” Higekiri had surged forward and drove his blade into the man’s chest. “Be gone.” The man began to distort. He, the desk, the blade shards and the shackles binding Hizamaru seemed to melt into a black sludge, much like the potion, before seemingly absorbing into the floor. 

The room was silent apart from Hizamaru’s panting. The tachi was impossibly pale, wide eyed and shaking. Higekiri knelt down and pulled his brother into his arms. “I’m here.”

“You’re alive?” Hizamaru muttered. 

“It wasn’t real Ototo. It wasn’t real.” Hizamaru forced himself to calm down and pulled out of his brother’s embrace. 

“Sumimasen.” He muttered before rushing out of the room. Hiroki looked from where Hizamaru had retreated back to Higekiri who was still kneeling on the floor. 

“I don’t understand.” Ron said breaking the tense silence. “How did you kill a boggart? You can’t kill a boggart.” Higekiri didn’t answer. 

“Why is Gryffindor his worst fear?” James asked. 

“Gryffindor was a monster and while he fear him, he isn’t my brother’s greatest fear.” Higekiri said raising and sheathing his blade. “That isn’t how this went.” 

“Higekiri?” Hiroki questioned as the white clad tachi stared down at where the boggart had vanished. 

“It was never me on the table. Not doing the experimental phase.” Higekiri muttered. “He claimed me for himself, didn’t want to tarnish me.” 

“That is Hizamaru’s greatest fear then.” Hermione said. Higekiri’s gaze snapped to her. 

“Explain!” He demanded. Hermione looked to Hiroki helplessly. 

“His greatest fear, is being unable to stop what happened to him from happening to you.” He said gently. Hiroki had no doubt that Higekiri cared deeply for his brother, however emotions and feelings weren’t the elder Genji’s strong point. He seemed to understand this quickly however. 

“Go to him Aruji. Please.” Higekiri said softly. Hiroki didn’t need to be told twice and rushed to follow Hizamaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long. I had a bit of a mental block on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and apologies for all mistakes...they're my own and come from speed typing and not proof reading before posting . 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Just an Authors Note

So....I'm not sure where I'm going with this story and not the happiest reading back over it...

I haven't decided if I'm gonna re-write or just keep going when inspiration strikes 🤷

At the moment I haven't had the time or motivation to sit down and write anything or even any ideas on where to take it...except I was thinking an Iwatooshi/Hizamaru pairing and was looking forward to exploring Higekiri and Hizamaru's past with the founders. 

I started this with just a simple idea and was exploring on the fly while writing.

Sorry to those of you who have been following...hopefully I'll be back on this one soon! 

Thanks Everyone! 

See ya soon!


	8. I've started a "re-write"

So I've started my "re-write" some base concept though different execution. 

If you're interested:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571846/chapters/59342452

Thanks everyone for your support! I'll be leaving this here as I may decided to build on this version one day :)


End file.
